peachcreekfandomcom-20200214-history
Peach Creek
Peach Creek is the town that 'Ed, Edd n Eddy' is set in. It is a developing American suburb, about 2 or 3 towns away from a large city. The creators are intentionally vague about where the town is placed in the United States, giving us several contradictions throughout the series. The town appears to be much longer North and South than it is East and West (Candy Store to the Gag Factory). Note: NSWE directions determined by how the kids reached the east coast by going in the direction the cul-de-sac points. Contrary to this, Edd's map in 'O-Ed's Eleven' claims the cul-de-sac points North. Location Location Location! While there is no definitive answer for where Peach Creek is located, we are given many clues throughout the series to give us a general idea of where the town may be. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Eds camp out at "Lake Garcia State Park." This confirms that they live in the United States. Lake Garcia is also a real place in Florida, but that is likely a coincidence. *A major theme of the show is quarters and money in general. The characters use American currency, further proof of the United States setting. *In 'A Pinch to Grow an Ed', when the Eds fall from space to Peach Creek, they are shown falling towards the east coast of the United States. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the big city is next to the ocean, suggesting that 'A Pinch to Grow an Ed's east coast claim was canon. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, as the Eds get closer to the city, the locations become more inspired by Florida (which is on the east coast and has a Lake Garcia State Park). There's a swamp, and an increase in palm trees, tourist attractions, theme parks, and references to alligators. Also, Georgia, the state above Florida, is the peach state, possibly implying that the Eds are near the border of Georgia and Florida. *In 'A Town Called Ed', we learn that Peach Creek was founded 300 years ago by pilgrims, which would suggest that it's part of New England (also supporting that it's on the East Coast of the United States). Georgia fits this profile. Peach Creek Estates This is the most recent development in Peach Creek. It has been in progress longer than the Eds have known each other, according to 'Every Which Way but Ed'. Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 Phase 1 is better known as Rethink Avenue, or the cul-de-sac. It is home to Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz. 'Every Which Way but Ed' is the first and only mention of Rethink Avenue being part of Peach Creek Estates, or that there is more than one phase to its plan. It is unclear whether or not the street across from the cul-de-sac (which should also technically be Rethink Ave.) is a part of this development, or if it only applies to the most recent cul-de-sacs. Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 Phase 2 is better known as the Construction Site. It has never been referred to as "Phase 2" within the series, but it is implied to be in 'Every Which Way but Ed'. For unclear reasons, construction seems to be taking much longer on this phase of production, since about half the houses in phase 1 were already built when the Eds were toddlers. Judging from the Big Picture Show, there has not been any progress on this development's construction in over a year. It is possible that the construction workers have to keep rebuilding the site due to the kids' tendency towards destruction. It would seem as though this site has been abandoned, since the characters can come here any time of day without being stopped by workers, but since the houses keep being rebuilt and different types of machines keep being left there with keys and belongings left inside, it's possible the workers are just on break whenever the kids go there. Also worth noting is a mysterious 3rd cul-de-sac that has the House of the Haunted on it. It is unknown where this is and if it's part of this development. Playground A playground that is located at the base of the construction site's cul-de-sac. Its size and the playground equipment within frequently change, as does its chainlink fencing (the number of openings in the fence varies, the woods behind the playground are rarely fenced off and sometimes it has a wooden fence next to the lane). Lane The Lane is a location that the Eds often use for their scams. There is little consistency with its design. It is intended to be either a walkway or a garbage truck route that wraps around their backyard fences. In some episodes, it is too narrow for a garbage truck to drive through, while in others it is extremely wide, and sometimes it has dead ends and extra directions to head in. Usually the lane has a fence on each side of it (one side being the backyard fence, and the other side blocking off the woods and construction site), and other times it only has the backyard fence. Occasionally chainlink fences pop up in it, the only canon one is next to the playground. The lane has purple dirt and dumpsters/trash cans in it. There are identical lanes on other streets as well. The lane can often end at locations that don't make sense with the official map. Park n' Flush Park 'n Flush is the nearest trailer park to the Eds, and home to the Kanker Sisters. It is located behind the construction site and is partially separated from the development by the creek. Since the Kanker Sisters moved there fairly recently, and their family owns Peach Creek, it is likely that there is another trailer park in Peach Creek, unless they moved from another town despite owning Peach Creek. The Creek The Creek is partially the namesake of the town (besides the local peaches). It is unclear how long it is and there is no official design for its shape. It has a water hole that the kids use as a beach, although where it is located is never specified. The creek's end points on the official map appear to be the Lemon Brook Gag Factory and the construction site. However, the background artists seem to have decided against the former at some point, since it does not reach the Gag Factory in the Big Picture Show, and a wallpaper for the Scam of the Century game has the blue line end in the middle of the field. It goes into a pipe in the construction site (although this endpoint has only been seen in 'Tag Yer Ed', 'Mission Ed-Possible' and the official map, and is often given non-canon explanations instead, including a waterfall). Creeks and other bodies of water appear all over town (behind Danny's Meat Shop for example), which may be explained by the construction site pipe redirecting the creek to other parts of town. Junkyard The Junkyard is often where the Eds get materials for their scams. It is located behind trailer park's woods. There are actually two junkyards, one on each side of the creek. The one on the left side of the creek is rarely used in episodes, only identifiable by how it doesn't have a fence. Many of the Eds' old scams end up here, and according to 'A Town Called Ed' it is now the home of the magic boomerang. In some episodes there is either a road or a dirt path around it. In 'Quick Shot Ed', the Peach Creek water tower is shown to be nearby. In 'Dawn of the Eds', it appears as though there is a factory and construction company building close to the junkyard. Field Behind the Cul-de-sac Originally characterized only by grass, trees (sometimes gaining extra woods), electrical towers, and a distant factory, the Big Picture Show further develops the field. We learn that, past the creek, there is a vast farm, consisting of a peach orchard, cow pasture, crop grids, barn, and sunflower patch, leading to the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. Peach Creek Junior High The school has no official placement and often jumps around the map. The design of its exterior and interior change frequently as well. It is neighbored by houses, stores, the fire department, and woods, as well as the entrance to the peach orchard. The school also serves as an elementary school, and in its first appearance was mislabeled as a high school. We have never seen the high school, but the junior high still seems to borrow its buses from the high school. Peach Creek Fire Department Seen only in the Big Picture Show. It is located on the street next to the junior high. Residential District Countless houses exist in Peach Creek, serving as homes to all the store owners, faculty, students, and anonymous other citizens of the town. The bulk of this area seems to be on the streets across from the two Estates cul-de-sacs, starting somewhere after the shopping district and apparently ending beyond the school. It is likely that James and Scoot live in this area. Shopping District According to the Big Picture Show, the Candy Store Street is to the left of the cul-de-sac. Aside from the Candy Store and its immediate surroundings, the rest of the shopping district changes at the artists' will. Sometimes the school is suggested to be near the shopping district but that doesn't seem to be canon. Businesses do apparently stretch all the way down to the school, though. Peach Creek Community Pool Seen only in 'All Eds Are Off'. Peach Creek Junior High transports its students here for early morning swimming classes, possibly as a part of the gym program. This is the farthest to the right of the cul-de-sac (presumably South Peach Creek) that we've gotten to see. More of the residential area seems to be between the school and the community pool. Library The Library is mentioned by Edd in 'A Case of Ed', although it has never been shown. Police Station The police have been referenced on at least one occassion, but we have not seen anything related to them. Hospital An ambulance takes Jimmy away to the hospital in 'One Of Those Eds', but it has never been seen in the show. Rolf also presumably went to the hospital to get his X-ray and surgery in 'A Fistful of Ed'. Dentist Edd mentions having a dentist in 'Take This Ed and Shove It' but it is unknown where he goes. Movie Theater The Eds get sidetracked trying to go here in 'Dawn of the Eds'. Grocery Store Edd's family brings home groceries in 'My Fair Ed' and Rolf is seen carrying groceries in 'Eds or Tails.' We have seen various shops in the show, but it's unknown if we've seen the grocery store they used. Based on where they were in the 'Eds or Tails' scene, it would seem Rolf's groceries are somewhere in the direction of the school. Rolf also mentions a market in 'Run For Your Ed'. Joe's Clubhouse This location has never been seen, but it was advertised by an airplane over the lane in 'Vert-Ed-Go'. Category:Peach Creek Town Category:Peach Creek Estates